Good in the end
by Emma Jay Bentley
Summary: Sequel to someone in the same situation. A sex attacker is targeting victims with marks on their skin. The case ends up causing more problems than the team ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Someone in the Same situation

Disclaimer for this chapter and any that follow: I don't own any of the characters from law and order SVU but it would be nice if someone bought them for my birthday.

* * *

Chapter 1

Precinct

Detective Elliot Stabler walked into the office carrying the bags and smiled as he saw fellow detectives Amy Novak and Olivia Benson sat across from one another in deep discussion. He was amazed at how quickly they'd bonded since the Amy the younger of the two women had joined the team, however he wasn't amazed or impressed on how fast they'd been able to turn him into their dogsbody. He approached them and placed the bags down on Olivia's desk with a sigh pretending that they were heavy.

"One latte, one fresh orange juice, one cream cheese bagel and one double chocolate chip muffin." He said handing the women their breakfast with a smile and as usual he gave them the wrong drinks on purpose.

"Thank you." Amy smiled taking a bite out of her muffin as Elliot sat down with them; she also went to pick up her orange and discovered that it was coffee when she almost scolded her hand.

"So what were you two talking about, you looked pretty deep in conversation when I walked into the office?" He asked beginning to eat his own breakfast watching Amy carefully pass the steaming coffee to Olivia.

"If Munch had a tattoo where would it be and what would it be?" Amy asked with a twinkle in her eye her smile making her look much younger than she actually was.

"And?" He replied not really bothered by what they were saying, he just found that humouring them led to a much quieter life.

"We thought you'd be able to give us a better answer, neither of us can picture him with one; actually neither of us wants to picture it." Olivia answered with a smile and a quick glance over at where Munch and Fin were sat working totally oblivious to the other three detectives as normal.

"Maybe on his forearm, a heart saying mum, what about you Amy?" Elliot responded flashing a smile at his young co-worker.

"I can't actually see him having one, and if he did I wouldn't want to see it." She replied taking a gulp of her orange juice knowing full well that wasn't what he meant. Elliot looked at Olivia with a raised eyebrow asking the same question with his eyes.

"I've never wanted one or ever had one, so there's no point looking at me like that." She replied blankly, Elliot once again tuned his attention back to Amy; she was far more likely to reveal any hidden gems.

"I'm not telling." Amy said throwing her rubbish in the bin; she'd quickly devoured the muffin.

"I can always ask your sister." Elliot added knowing that ADA Casey Novak would spill the beans on any tattoos her little sister had, they loved getting one up on each other.

"Casey couldn't even tell you if I had a birthmark and we shared a bedroom for years, the woman notices if I have lipstick on my teeth or if I've worn the same shirt twice in one month, anything else she's totally oblivious, no wonder she never decided to become a cop. And before you ask she's always been too much of a good girl to do something like that, plus she's got a massive phobia of needles, I know for a fact that the last time she went to the dentist she fainted." Amy replied laughing at the memory of Casey fainting.

"It's always the quiet one's you've got too watch she may surprise us. How did we get onto the topic tattoos anyway?" Elliot asked trying to read his colleagues expressions, both of which were grinning.

"This case file we've been reading on those sex attacks, the perp has an obsession with women with tattoos." Olivia replied handing Elliot the file the pair had been looking at before he'd arrived with their food.

"Anything else?" Elliot asked flicking through the notes.

"Waiting for Warner to give us the DNA results and for Huang to give us the results of the criminogenic profile. However I'm not so sure about those anymore." Amy replied, Olivia simply shook her head and laughed knowing what was coming next.

"Go on." Elliot said completely oblivious to what they were saying, they had a habit of talking in what seemed like code to him and all the other males in the office, and they all found it somewhat annoying.

"According to feminist criminologists, women who are short and have dark hair are more likely to be criminals, and if you ask me, of the 3 Novak sisters as we are today I'm the one that's least likely to engage in criminal behaviour, because I struggle to tell lies my mum just has to look at me to know I'm not telling the truth, I'd be no good as a criminal. Assaulting convicts is something entirely different before you say anything else Benson." Amy responded shooting a look before Olivia had a chance to say what she was going to. Olivia just put her hands up in surrender, she'd get Amy back at a later date the only question would be how. And sure enough within half an hour the opportunity arose, there were 3 tasks that needed doing, and Olivia gave Amy the one she knew she'd least want to do.

- - -

ME's office

"Got a match on the DNA." Melinda Warner told Elliot who'd just arrived at her office, Olivia was with the most recent victim trying to establish what the attacker looked like and Amy was with George getting an update on the profile of the attacker from the most recent cases, he smiled recalling her expression when Olivia divided up the work and gave Amy the profile, the pout and the sad eyes were perfect, a look from Olivia was the only thing that stopped him from trading places with her.

"Got a name?" Elliot asked, he'd spent some time looking at the photos of the other victims and the attacker had done a real job on them, almost beating them till their faces were unrecognisable, even after years with the department he still struggled to believe that people could do such horrible things to other people.

"No, but it matches to a case from a few years ago. I've pulled the files for you to have a look at." She replied passing Elliot the file.

"We've got the most recent girl trying to do us a picture fit; she got a pretty good look at the guy despite how fast it all happened. What else can you tell us from the evidence?" He asked not looking up from what he was now reading.

"He's meticulous, leaving DNA this time was only a pure accident, I doubt he even knows. I believe you've got Huang doing a profile on him?"

"Yeah, Amy's gong to pick it up." He replied not able to prevent himself from smirking.

"I'm willing to bet that this guy's crimes go back more than just five years, he probably has dozens of victims out there. But then I'm not a psychologist, so I can't really offer any input."

"You're only saying what the rest of us are thinking. Thanks for the results let me know if anything else turns up." Elliot replied leaving.

- - -

Dr George Huang's office

Amy was pissed at Olivia for suggesting that she go to see Huang about the profile, why not send Elliot. Since her evaluation he'd been trying to get into her head, always asking probing questions she simply wanted to punch him when he opened his mouth, she'd began to think about setting him up with Casey, then they could talk one another to death and pick away at her faults as they pleased. Anyway there she was waiting for George and his questions.

"Good morning Amy, how are you doing?" George asked as he found Amy lurking in the hallway.

"Excellent, over worked, underpaid nothing out of the ordinary. I take it you've done the profile?" She asked as he showed her into his office, she immediately felt uneasy and George picked up on it.

"How's the relationship going? Last I heard you were dating some lawyer." He asked sitting down and directing her to a seat across from him, not in the mood for a fight she sat down with a sigh.

"Jack's been offered a job in Boston, it's still his father's firm but it's a much better position, needless to say I'm not going to be following him. So what can you tell me about our guy?" Amy enquired trying to change the subject to the case and she kicked herself for saying what she'd just said, George knew he wasn't going to get anything else from her so he pulled out a file and passed it to her, at least he'd been able to get more information out of her than he normally did.

"Definitely not his first lot of attacks, he's been doing them for years, he obviously knows about forensics and the DNA was definitely a mistake, one that I doubt he's even realised." George replied matter of factly.

"How many years do you think he's been doing this for?" Amy asked reading the doctors notes.

"I'd say at least 10, but his MO is likely to have changed."

"So he wasn't always interested in tattoos?" Amy looked up from the file.

"No, but features on body's interest him, but they have to be visible, he wouldn't have gone for the victims if they had been wearing clothes covering their tattoos. I think he may have started out going for women with moles of beauty spots on their faces before progressing further, a birthmark on the leg for instance, somewhere visible, somewhere that people don't really think anything of. Where were the victims tattoos?"

"Most recent one was on the small of her back, the ones before both similar, there was one on the shoulder, a few on arms. What about this guy's state of mind?"

"Gets a kick out of it, he probably thinks that the marks were put there to amuse him. Relationships maybe had a few but none that have lasted longer than a few months, he's a loner, but likes body art and beauty spots. Everything's in the file for you to read, also I'd guess he keeps something of the victims, a souvenir, maybe hair, item of clothing or even a picture." Amy stood up and nodded she was halfway out the door when George spoke.

"None of the girls mentioned a camera, but then again they were knocked out."

"You know where I am if you want to talk, about anything, not just profiles." He said.

"I'll bear that in mind, I better get back to the office." Amy replied politely and made her way back to the precinct.

- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A face that fits.

Precinct

Olivia was beginning to get frustrated, the girl kept on being so vague and the picture was still blank, she should have let Amy do this bit to get back at her for calling her Benson, but no she'd gotten back at her by insisting that she go to pick up the psychological profile as it was Huang that was doing it. The girl had originally said that she'd gotten a good look at the guy, but now she was saying she hadn't seen his face. Olivia wanted to bang not only her own head but also the girls head against the wall in order to knock some sense into it. Just as Olivia was about to give up and suggest a break the girl began to remember and a picture was formed.

"His face was sort of round, really round." The girl managed to say as Olivia's head neared the wall. "He sort of had curtains but he's not young, I'd say in his 50's."

"What about his eyes?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"Blue, pale blue, I'd recognise those eyes anywhere and they were sunk deep into his face but they were blue." The girl then went on to describe the mans nose and mouth and slowly but surely a picture was formed.

- - -

"No name but we've got a match on a case from a few years ago, looks like the guy's a habitual offender and he's slipped up for the second time. Amy gotten back from Huang yet?" Elliot asked walking over to where Olivia was sat working at her desk.

"Yeah, she said that the guy's got a thing for tattoos and markings, visible ones and he's been doing it for years. Likely to have started out on women with blemishes, you know a mole on their face, a visible birthmark. She's going through past cases to see if anything turns up, and we've also gotten a picture of the guy, I'm going to see if the other victims recognise him, want to join me?" Olivia replied not looking up from her notes.

"It's either that or help Amy sift through millions of files; she's good at that type of thing so I wouldn't want to disturb her." Elliot answered passing Olivia her coat as she stood up.

"I figured you'd say as much." Olivia smiled zipping up her coat.

- - -

House of Brittany Hempstead

"That's definitely him, the eyes are spot on." The woman in her twenties told the two detectives who were investigating her attack.

"We were wondering if you have any tattoos that were visible on the night you were assaulted." Olivia said to the woman who was sat across from her.

"I've got one on my shoulder and the shirt I was wearing showed it, do you think that my tattoo is why I was assaulted?" Brittany asked slightly alarmed.

"It's just an angle we're investigating, is there anything else that you've remembered since we last spoke to you?" Elliot asked knowing that they needed all the information they could get.

"No sorry, I can barely remember anything it all happened so fast, I'm just glad that someone showed up when they did, I keep thinking that he could have raped me or even killed. You think it's him doing all these other rapes and attacks don't you?" She asked looking the female detective square in the eye, Olivia nodded in response. "Well I really do hope you catch the guy before he rapes anyone else, I was lucky I doubt all his victims will be."

"Rest assured we'll keep you informed." Elliot told her as he and Olivia made their way to the door.

"Thanks."

- - -

Precinct

"Amy's still trudging her way through a mountain of files, she should be done by the time she's 30, or maybe Cragen's age. How did it go with the girl and the picture?" Fin asked as Olivia and Elliot returned to the office.

"Positive picture, exactly how she remembers him, but as of yet we've nothing on the system." Olivia replied at same time Cragen emerged from his office.

"I think someone should go and give Amy a hand, the Sergeant downstairs just called and told me that she's started talking to herself, actually she's singing, although it's not bothering him at the moment he says she hasn't had a break and looks like she could do with a rest." He said, immediately the guys all looked at Olivia.

"Why me?" She asked holding her hands up.

"First you got her to do the task in the first place, second you're chummy with her and third you're a woman so you can deal with crazy women because lets face it you are one." Much said ducking behind Fin as he said it because Olivia threw a stapler at him before storming off.

"Must be PMS." Fin observed with a chuckle as Olivia stormed off in the direction of the records room glad that the stapler had missed.

- - -

"Amy?" Olivia asked walking into the room, she could hear the younger woman's singing but she couldn't see her.

"Over here behind the mountain. What's up?" Amy asked as Olivia reached her, Amy looked tired and was nursing several paper cuts.

"I've come to give you a hand, we're still waiting for a hit on the picture but Brittany says it's the guy who attacked her. You turned up anything yet?" Olivia asked pulling up the chair next to Amy and picking up a file glad that the younger woman had been given this task instead of her.

"Something from a few years ago, no real mo, the photographs have revealed a few tattoos, I've made a pile of the ones that I've come across thus far. There are a few from even further back but nothing solid, there were no names of suspects, no possible connections between the victims either, the locations different each time. I'm thinking the guy keeps leaving the area for various reasons, maybe the police got close. I'll double back through them when I've finished my current mountain." Amy nodded gesturing to the pile next to her, Olivia put down the pile that she was flicking through and looked Amy square in the eye.

"Food first I'm starving, forget about the files for one moment I want to know about you and Jack and why you're not begging him to stay in New York." Olivia replied standing up dragging Amy by the arm towards the door.

- - -

Diner

"So?" Olivia asked as their food arrived.

"We tried the long distance thing years ago and it didn't work, we don't want to end up hating one another, first and foremost Jack and I are friends." Amy replied knowing that she had no choice but to tell Olivia everything.

"But you weren't sleeping with him last time were you? I mean you both have time off, Boston is only a few hours away on a plane, and you're so perfect for one another, you're practically a married couple as is." Olivia smiled watching Amy cringe at the last part.

"I know but you know what our job's like and he'll be working longer hours I don't want us to be so exhausted when we see one another that all we do is sleep things are best left as they are and before you suggest me transferring the answer's no I'm fine where I am at the minute moving isn't an option for me and I'm not going to ask him to stay this is the opportunity he's been waiting for since he started working for his father." Amy rambled breathlessly.

"Well you've just covered all my bases in a few seconds; you know taking a breath when you speak would help you." Olivia replied with a smirk. "But still I bet it will be strange in the apartment without him." Olivia loved the penthouse that Amy lived in with her two friends, she would have loved to be able to live in a place like that but for the moment it was only a dream.

"I moved out two days ago, Leo is moving his girlfriend in, I don't want to be the third wheel when Jack goes. But I don't want to get into it." Amy said with a sigh and Olivia decided not to press the matter, in their few months of friendship Olivia had discovered that the young brunette sat opposite could clam up and take weeks to open up again, and Amy on a lockdown was not very nice to work with.

- - -

Precinct

After eating the two women made their way back to the precinct, they'd just made it into the lab when Elliot came up to them carrying a poster with the perp's face on it. Amy took one look at the picture before quickly covering her mouth with her hand and running off in the direction of the bathroom.

"What's that all about?" Elliot asked worriedly.

"I'll go and see if she's ok." Olivia replied hurrying after Amy.

- - -

"Amy you ok?" Olivia asked hearing Amy throw up repeatedly in one of the stalls. After a few moments a very pale looking Amy emerged.

"I don't feel too well I'm going home." She replied pushing past the older women who sensed something was seriously wrong, before Olivia could say anything in protest or to try and get a reason Amy was gone.

- - -

The rest of the afternoon Olivia and Elliot tired calling her but there was no response. Fin had commented on how fast she'd ran despite being told that she was sick. The team were all somewhat worried and they had no idea what was the matter with her.

- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Seek and ye shall find

Casey wasn't happy, Amy had stood her up when they were supposed to be having dinner, she hadn't been at the office when she'd called, the guys sounded a little worried about her saying that she'd stormed off for some reason, and she hadn't answered her mobile something unusual in itself, the phone could ring at three in the morning and Amy would answer it happily and fast. She'd even called the apartment and had been informed that Amy had moved out a few days ago, Casey had thought that Amy would have told her something like that. She'd been calling her cell all night and had decided to call in at the 1-6 to see if her sister was there and demand an explanation first thing in the morning.

- - -

Precinct

"Where's Amy?" Casey asked spotting her sister's empty desk, her anger turning to concern Amy as a rule was never late for work and she never called in sick.

"She left yesterday afternoon we haven't been able to reach her since, we hoped you might know." Olivia replied sounding worried. Casey shrugged her shoulders, seeing Olivia's expression made her worry more.

"She stood me up last night, not answered any of my calls and apparently she's moved of the apartment." Casey sat down in Amy's chair.

"She told me that much yesterday, she didn't tell me where she's moved to though, I didn't think to ask I just presumed you'd know, I mean you know about her and Jack splitting up don't you?" Casey's shocked expression answered Olivia's question, Elliot too was shocked but then again he didn't like to be involved with their chats about boyfriends and clothes and periods, he liked being around them but he didn't want to be one of the 'girls'.

"So she ran off because she's broken up with her boyfriend and she's homeless, that should make it easier for us to get hold of her." Elliot sighed, at that point Munch walked past with a copy of the picture of the suspect and similarly to Amy the previous day Casey's hand instantly covered her mouth before they buried her face.

"What?" Elliot asked completely confused as to what was going on. Before he could say anything else Casey had began calling round her family.

"Hey Daddy, I know this is a strange question but when did have you seen Amy recently?" Casey said smiling somewhat, Elliot had to stop himself from commenting on 'daddy'. "Oh, no reason I just want to speak to her about work stuff… … … Ok I'll speak to you soon, love you." Casey hung up, "They haven't seen or heard from her for almost a month believe it or not. How did she look when you last saw her?" Casey asked about to dial another number before the detectives could question her.

"If I'd have been in her way yesterday I think she would have definitely knocked me down hard." Elliot replied a note of concern now in his voice, he didn't like the look in Casey's eyes and Olivia was evidently becoming worried.

"Sophie hey how are you? … … … … … I'm great I'm just wondering if Amy was there, her mobile's off and I really need to speak to her about this case I'm working on………… No Daddy said the same thing … … … … … No nothings wrong…………Sure I'll get her to call you when I see her … … … … Ok bye." Casey shook her head.

"Should we try the rest of your siblings or put out an APB? Which would be faster?" Elliot asked as Casey went to call someone else. She held up her hand to silence him as someone picked up on the other end.

"Hey Jack, Casey Novak here, do you have any idea where my sister is or where she's now living?" There was a slight pause. "Ok, I'll try there thanks." Casey hung up.

"You and Amy reacted in an identical way when you laid eyes on that picture there's something you should tell us." Olivia said but Casey didn't answer her eyes told the two detectives all they needed to know.

"We need to find Amy before she does something stupid." Casey responded standing up and heading to the door quickly followed by Olivia and Elliot.

- - -

They tried the rape crisis centre and numerous bars but they turned up nothing, they called old colleagues and family members but there was still no sign of her. At about 5:30pm Casey received the call they'd all been waiting for and she rushed over to her twin brothers apartment, a man the exact same height as Casey but with the same hair and eye colour as Amy opened the door and he looked to be in a mess.

"Where is she?" Casey asked desperately looking round the room for signs of her sister.

"In the spare room, she's not good Casey. It's him isn't it?" Cody Novak asked solemnly.

"Yeah, what's happened to her, what's she done Cody?" Casey replied struggling to keep her voice down his expression was making her panic.

"When I got home I could hear her crying, I called to her but there was no response, I could see the bathroom light was on so I went to see if she was in there, there was blood everywhere; at first I thought she'd tried to kill herself because there was just so much blood, I've never seen anything like it and I never want to again. She was in a state, she was completely naked but she didn't seem to notice that I was there. I didn't have a clue as to what to do or say, I thought I should call someone but I didn't know who. I don't know why but I just sat on the floor next to her, that's when she realised that I was there. She said that she tried to scrub them off but she couldn't, I asked what then she pointed to her hip and her calf. They were in a mess, she'd been using wire wool on them for I don't know how long, that's where all the blood came from. I asked her why she'd done it all she said was to stop him getting her again, then she started shivering, I passed her a towel and she wrapped it round herself. We must have been sat there for about half an hour before I suggested her getting cleaned up, I wasn't sure whether or not to take her to the hospital. I thought they might have admitted her for psychiatric observation and I didn't want to be the one to do that. She tried to stand up and I helped her, she looked at her leg and started crying again 'I'm sorry' she cried, I told her everything was ok and gave her a hug. She seemed to get a little bit back to normal then, she said she wanted to clean herself up so I left her to sort herself out. Ten minutes later she came limping out of the bathroom in her pyjamas, she looked so fragile all I wanted to do was pick her up and carry her onto the sofa." He said his voice a little shaky he felt helpless, he'd called her doctor friend Leo who'd bandaged her up properly and given her a sleeping tablet and suggested that they speak to her in the morning. It was when she was sound asleep that he checked his machine and heard 4 worried ones from Casey, that's when he'd called her. Casey decided that she needed to be with her sister so informed Cody that she would be staying the night to make sure Amy was ok, he wasn't surprised but he made her promise to not tell their parents what was going off, the last thing Amy needed was the entire family fussing over her. However Casey still felt that she needed to tell the detectives what was going off, if only to tell them where Amy was.

- - -

Precinct

"So what's going off?" Don Cragen asked the two detectives when they began to fill him in on Amy's location, he wasn't happy about having his newest detective go AWOL.

"Our suspect is the guy who raped Amy, that's why she ran off and that's why she's not going to be in for a few days. Casey's just called us and said that seeing his face again has really gotten to her, and doesn't think that she can cope with being here and seeing it. Even Casey looked bad when she saw the image, imagine what it must have been like for Amy to go come face to face with the image that's haunted her for half her life." Elliot replied a note of concern in his voice that mirrored the concern in Olivia's eyes.

"I agree, this makes it all the more important for us to get the guy, Elliot pull the file on Amy's rape see what it tells us." Cragen nodded his thoughts going out to Amy.

"They obviously knew who he was, his name, where he lived, Amy once told me her brother punched him and then he moved out of town." Olivia recalled.

"Then I think you should ask the family for all the information they can recall, try Casey or the brother she's with at the moment, if we get a name we can at least try to get a warrant." Cragen ordered.

"But he got off because there was a lack of evidence in Amy's case and the defence could argue personal vendetta for the Novak family." Fin piped up saying what everyone was thinking.

"Doesn't matter, an id is an id no matter who it's from; it gives us a basis to start from at least. I'll help Elliot go through the file." Munch added.

- - -

"I don't know how I'm going to ask Casey." Olivia sighed recalling how weary the ADA had sounded over the phone.

"You'll figure it out Liv, you always do. I'm not looking forward to going through the file on the case." Elliot tried to reassure his partner.

"She'd been scrubbing at her tattoo and her birth mark with wire wool, she didn't even have the tattoo back then, and Casey didn't even know she had one until today. She's going to have to relive it all again, and this time it'll be worse than it was with the Della Reeves case, this time we're chasing the guy who raped her and who's beaten and attacked more women in the city and who knows where else. I can't begin to imagine what must be going through her head. How are we even supposed to do this?" Olivia sat down with a heavy sigh and Elliot knelt down by her side.

"The right thing to say is like every other case we've worked together but I can't, it's going to be tough but compared to Amy we've got the easiest job in the world. And you know what, I think you should hold off asking Casey the name of the guy until we've gone through the file, it may delay the case but she's exactly where she needs to be right now, Casey needs to be able to concentrate on making sure Amy's ok. So how about you give Munch and I a hand tracking down the case file?" Elliot suggested his hand on her knee.

- - -

The team spent most of the evening trying to locate the case files, in the end they were told they'd have to wait until the morning for them. So home they all went but all of them had difficulty getting a good night's sleep.

- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Background Reading.

Both Olivia and Elliot arrived at the office earlier than usual hoping that the files would be there waiting and to their surprise they were. Armed with a large pot of coffee the pair of them set to work reading. It wasn't long before Olivia's emotions began to get the better of her and Elliot noticed tears streaming down her face. She'd been examining the photo's that the police and the hospital had taken of the injuries she'd sustained, looking at them Olivia found it amazing that Amy had no visible scars that they knew of.

"I know I shouldn't let it get to me but I can't help it." She said wiping her eyes.

"I know, it's hard to believe that it happened to the same Amy we know, but it did and now here we are. I've just found her statement, part of me doesn't want to read it but the other part does." Elliot replied showing Olivia a piece of paper, she moved her chair round next to his so that they could both read it together, although the handwriting was tear stained they could tell that it definitely belonged to Amy.

- - -

I was on my way home from my soccer game, we'd played our biggest rivals and we'd won. I always walked home on my own, sometimes one of my brothers or sisters came to meet me but they only really did that when they were trying to get in mums and dads good books. It was still pretty light but it was getting colder, I was still in my kit because I wanted to get home for dinner as soon as possible, my eldest brother George was making my favourite. I heard footsteps behind me as a walked down the alley away from the school. I didn't think much of it at first but then I turned a corner and they were still there, I looked behind me and saw him, once I'd realised who it was I felt ok, Mr Grant was the guy who lived round the corner from us, he'd only just moved in but he seemed like a nice guy. But then he tried to grab hold of me, I told him to leave me alone but he didn't he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go, I shouted but there was nobody there. He picked me up and carried me off to somewhere I didn't recognise. He tried to take my shorts off, I told him to leave me alone, I told him I wanted to go home, I kicked and punched him but he started doing the same to me only he was using some sort of stick, he was really hurting me and I was so scared. He put some tape over my mouth and round my hands then he took off my shorts and, then my pants, I tried to get away from him put he pinned me down, he was hurting me and I was terrified, I wanted someone to come and help me but there was nobody around. When he'd done he hit me over the head with the stick, the next thing I knew there were these two dogs near me, I was so scared, and then I was taken to hospital, all I wanted was for everything to stop and rewind. I wanted to go home, I wanted my parents, I didn't like how he'd made me feel. He'd raped me, even as a 13 year old I know what it is, Mr Grant raped me.

Amy E Novak

Mary E Novak – Parent.

"The pictures tell us the rest." Elliot said pain obviously in his eyes. "Someone she trusted, someone her parents knew." His voice expressed his anger; he couldn't help thinking of something like this happening to one of his own daughters.

"It's a little vague but it's to the point, there's no mention of her birth mark though." Olivia observed her eyes red from the stream of tears that had been flowing.

"She was wearing her kit still so it would have been visible. Hold on do we know where it is?" Elliot asked not realising Casey had arrived at the office looking exhausted.

"Outside of her right calf, a circle. She has a Yankees tattoo on her hip but she didn't have that then, I can't tell you when she got that because I don't know myself. She had her shorts and top on but not her soccer socks, just normal ones with sneakers so her birthmark would have been visible, only long socks cover it. There's no mention of it because it wasn't an issue back then, or at least it didn't appear to be one. None of the family ever gave it a thought; it's just like I don't know how to describe it. Now it's got her worked up, she was scrubbing at them with wire wool to try and get rid of them; she had a good go at them I can tell you, bled through the bandages last night. I take it you've got the name from the file?" She asked wearily sitting down in Amy's chair like she had done the previous day, for some reason she found being in the chair comforting.

"Mr Grant, lived round the corner at the moment." Elliot replied unsure on how to respond without upsetting or disturbing the young ADA.

"Winston Grant, a new neighbour or he was back then, he'd been to our house when he'd just moved in. It's what people in the area did, new neighbour invite them for dinner. We thought he was safe, after the allegations and the case were dropped he left town. What happened definitely rocked the peacefulness of Oceanside, in fact it rocked the whole of Nassau County. I'm trusting you'll keep Amy out of this unless absolutely necessary, she's in no fit state to do anything at the moment." Casey said not asking but telling them.

"The file will tell us all we need to know, how are you holding up?" Olivia asked rounding on the ADA; she knew it was important to make sure Casey knew that people were thinking about her also.

"Tired, Cody and I were up all night talking and watching her, debating over whether or not to tell our parents. We're going to wait and see how the case progresses unless Amy decides she wants them to know, she's the most important one in all of this, it's her rapist that's once again roaming the streets of New York. We're only spectators to her torment and fear."

"I know this is an out there question but do you have any idea where Grant went after he skipped town?" Elliot asked and Casey shook her head. "Figured as much, you just give Amy our love the next time you see her, I'm going to run a check on Mr Grant." He said standing up and leaving the two women alone.

- - -

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Olivia reassured Casey by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You should see her Olivia, it's even worse than when I found her passed out on the floor, she's not reacting, it's like the lights are on but nobody home. Then there's where she was scrubbing its all red roar, she must have put a huge amount of pressure on it. And the worst thing is I know she's in so much pain but there's nothing I can do to help her, nothing. There's nothing nobody can do for her, I'd just gotten the old Amy back and now she's gone again, and this time I don't think she'll be able to pull through." Casey said beginning to sob as Olivia pulled her into a hug, she could feel Casey's sobs and her heart went out to her. Munch looked up concerned and Olivia just nodded in reply so he went back to work. After a few minutes Casey began to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry." Casey said spotting the tear stains on Olivia's jumper.

"It's fine, don't worry, I'm sure Amy will pull through this ok, but you know Casey I think you should let your parents know, I mean the pictures been on the news a few times now. There's every chance they've seen it, besides as much as I know how strong you are, I doubt you and Cody will be able to manage her on your own. You need some rest and I bet he does too." Casey nodded in agreement, she was exhausted from staying up all night watching Amy, and she'd seen the picture on the news numerous times and was certain the rest of the family would have done too. Her phone then began ringing, Casey took one look at the caller id and sighed, it was her mother and Casey would have put money on knowing why she was calling.

- - -

"Winston Grant, been living in Miami for the last few years, I've contacted the PD there and I'm waiting to see what they've got on him. As for us there's no record of the allegations for some reason, all he has is a few parking tickets. But there is a recent address." Elliot said with a slight smile walking into the office.

"Good, Fin you go with Munch once we've gotten the warrant, call Elizabeth Donnelly she's working on this one herself believe it or not, called me an hour ago to tell me the good news, apparently she's as anxious to get this guy as Casey and us." Cragen said as Olivia was about to stand up but he motioned for her to sit back down; he knew she wanted to go with Munch and Fin; actually she wanted to go instead of them.

"But." She started.

"He's a violent rapist, I know you're tough but I'm not taking the risk, I want you to go and buy those chocolates Amy loves and go with Elliot to give them to her." Cragen responded.

"But." Elliot said.

"You'd smash his head into the nearest wall the moment you saw him, Munch and Fin have more self control. And I think you two have more chance of getting anything from her, not that I'm pressing you or anything but I'm intending on getting the case reopened, all the evidence is still in lock up, DNA testing's much better than it used to be. Maybe Warner and CSU can find something that was missed so we can do this guy for the double." Cragen replied knowing that this would put the two detectives at ease. Even though they both knew that he didn't want them anywhere near Grant until they had him right where they wanted.

- - -


	5. Chapter 5

This is just a short chapter the next one will be a little longer.

- - -

Chapter 5 – Twin talk.

Olivia and Elliot bought the chocolates and headed towards Cody's apartment, they'd decided against calling in case Amy was asleep. They were buzzed into the building and made their way to apartment 6a where Casey let them in.

"I take it you want to speak to Amy." She said as they walked past her into the hall, they were then greeted by a dark haired man the same height as Casey however he looked more like Amy.

"Cody Novak." He said shaking both their hands politely. "I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey if you want to see her." Olivia and Elliot looked confused, their first thought was had she been taken to hospital.

"Our parents came by and they've taken her home with them, he's in the city and she knows it, we all do. She's too scared to go out onto the fire escape for some fresh air even, she's better off with them to look after her." Casey replied spotting their expressions, they both nodded with understanding.

"Had to give her another sedative to get her into the car though, our sister in laws a doctor she's going to be keeping an eye on her at the moment. Although I think it's going to take a while for her to get back to normal." Cody said his voice had no real tone; it was like he was forcing the words to come out.

"It's for the best, how are you two holding up?" Olivia asked spotting the identical expressions on the twins' faces; both looked like they'd been through hell.

"Like we're in a bad dream at the moment and it's not getting any easier. We've both gone back to blaming ourselves for not picking her up from school, gone back to the 'what if?' scenario again." Casey replied saying exactly what her brother was thinking as he nodded in agreement.

"Don't beat yourselves up over this, we'll get him this time and not just for these latest attacks." Elliot replied trying to sound more hopeful than he actually was.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"We're reopening Amy's case, DNA has come a long way and there's still the evidence from the original investigation, maybe modern methods can help us get a conviction." Olivia replied.

"What about double jeopardy?" Cody asked being the only one in the room not involved with the criminal justice system.

"Wasn't tried, case was dropped lack of evidence, get more evidence we can get a conviction. I won't hold out much hope though." Casey sighed, an apologetic look at her brother; the last part was like a punch to the stomach.

"He slipped up recently; he might have done something similar back then. All we're doing is trying; we've got Melinda Warner on it as we speak." Elliot assured the siblings.

"For Amy's sake I hope so." Cody sighed his expression exactly the same as his sisters.

- - -

The detectives quickly left the twins alone to get back to the precinct, for a while Casey and Cody sat in silence before Cody piped up.

"So there's a chance they'll be able to get the guy for raping Amy." He sighed.

"They're good but I wouldn't hold my breath Cody, it's been 13 years and there was a lack of evidence then." Casey didn't want to put a downer on things but her experience as an ADA had taught her otherwise.

"So should we tell her?" He asked looking Casey square in the eye, and she just looked straight back at him with an identical expression. "And actually risk having to have her admitted to hospital." He finished.

"Or have her live in ignorance so that when she finds out we knew she'll do her nut, maybe you can restrain her from hitting you when she's in a state but as small as she is compared to me I don't stand much of a chance." Casey responded picking up the picture of the 3 of them from a few years back; a silent tear fell down her cheek.

"What makes you think she'll try hitting us?" Cody asked a hint of amusement in his voice despite the look on Casey's face.

"She fights Cody, you know that as well as I do, and you know what I think this could easily be her last fight." She didn't have to say anything else for him to know what she meant, he'd seen what she'd done to her leg on finding out the guy who raped her was back in town, and her emotions were all over the place. She looked at Cody and he nodded grabbing his jacket and passed her hers

"Should you drive or should I?" He asked heading towards the door.

- - -


	6. Chapter 6

- - -

Chapter 6 – Interrogation

Precinct

"For the moment Amy is with her parents in Long Island, Casey's going to keep her informed of any developments and has agreed to come in and sign a testimony about the picture." Elliot told Munch and Fin whilst Olivia got a good look at the attacker. The thing she noticed the most about him was the eyes, one look at them made her shiver, she could barely control her anger, part of her wanted to shoot him through the glass, the photos of Amy had gotten to her more than she wanted to admit and the expressions on Casey and Cody's faces also affected her, she knew they felt helpless and she knew that she couldn't let Amy down, not if she wanted her friend and colleague back. She was thinking so much that she didn't notice Elliot walk up to her until she felt his arm on her shoulder.

"We'll get him Liv, we've got a warrant for his DNA for assaults and then we'll get him for Brittany Hempstead." He said softly.

"And what about if the evidence brings up nothing for Amy, what about her? Where's her justice in all of this if this guy gets away again? How will she be able to walk the streets knowing that he's back with those eyes of his?" Olivia said angrily.

"She'll have us and her family there with her Liv, Amy's strong, she's a fighter. She'll refuse to let that guy ruin her life again, just like you would."

"But still the bad guy gets off El, we've seen it dozens of times."

"Regardless we'll still be there for her. Now are you ready because Cragen and Fin are taking the first crack at him."

- - -

"So Mr Grant, where were you on the night of the 12th?" Cragen asked walking into the interrogation room quickly followed by Fin.

"Out."

"Where?" Fin asked sitting down.

"Can't remember."

"So you weren't assaulting young girls then." Cragen sat down next to Fin.

"Not that I can remember."

"Interesting then isn't it that you exactly match the photo-fit of the attacker and someone identified you. We're running your DNA now to see if it's a match and when it comes back you'll be arrested for the sexual assault of Brittany Hempstead." Fin replied.

"I'm innocent, I've done nothing." Grant replied coolly, his laid back attitude was annoying Elliot and Olivia who were on the other side of the window with Munch; it was obvious too that Fin and Cragen were getting irritated.

"So how come we've got three women who've identified you? Or are you implying that they're a figment of our imaginations?" Fin replied.

"Well I did read in the paper recently about cops being arrested for taking drugs on duty."

"Funny, I read your name in a file of a rape case from years ago, care to tell us about that?" Cragen responded folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now if you don't mind I'm not saying another word until my lawyer gets here." Grant folded his arms as Cragen and Fin left the room.

- - -

"Any word from DNA?" Cragen asked the three detectives.

"No. We're almost ready for the ID parade though, all three recent victims are going to be coming in separately. Just waiting for his lawyer to show up then we'll do it." Munch replied as they heard a clicking of heels walking towards them.

"That the guy?" SVU Bureau Chief Elizabeth Donnelly asked looking through the glass, Olivia nodded in response. "Looking at him it's hard not to let emotions get the better of us, just remember keep your cool for Amy's sake, she's a great detective, as hard as it is for us it'll be even harder for her." Elizabeth added taking another look at Grant.

"You got that warrant for his apartment yet?" Elliot asked.

"As soon as you get the match on the DNA it's ready, when's ADA Novak coming in to sign her statement?" Elizabeth asked, Olivia thought it strange that she'd referred to Amy by her first name but Casey by her job and last name.

"Not sure, you know they've taken Amy to her parents?" Olivia replied.

"Best place for her, Amy's a fighter always has been as long as I've known her. Let me know when Novak gets here, I want to sit in on it." At that point Melinda Warner came running towards them out of breath.

"DNA a definite match on the latest case." She said breathlessly, Cragen nodded at Elizabeth who was already on her way to secure a warrant to search his apartment for any more clues.

"And Amy?" Fin asked hopefully.

"Nothing as yet, we've got her soccer kit and everything else, all being run as we speak, if there's anything we'll find it. Any news on how she's holding up?" Melinda asked.

"With her parents at the moment, you'll call us the moment you find anything?" Elliot replied asking the obvious.

"The second after I know you'll know. I better get back to the lab."

- - -

House of George and Mary Novak – Long Island

"Hey Amy, I've got some chocolates for you from the guys at the precinct, you have no idea how hard it was for my to travel all the way out here without opening them, they're Belgian – your favourites to be precise." Casey said softly walking into the bedroom she and Amy shared when they were kids. Amy's eyes were open but they didn't acknowledge Casey's presence, during the drive the twins had decided that Casey should be the one to tell Amy whilst Cody told their parents, Cody could handle the crying that their mother was likely to do, Casey however knew she couldn't. Casey sat on the bed facing Amy and her heart broke, Amy had been crying and scratching at herself again. She didn't know how to tell Amy the news but she knew that she had no choice, Cody wouldn't be able to do it, neither would her parents. She'd thought about getting one of the detectives to do it but had decided against it knowing that it was a job only she could do. "Honey, erm, Olivia and Elliot stopped by the apartment earlier today and they told me something." There was no response from Amy she just kept on staring at the ceiling. "They want you to know that the team are re-opening your case, there's a chance that technology in the lab today can find things that were missed the first time round. You don't have to do anything; I just wanted to let you know what was going off." Casey finished, by the lack of expression on Amy's face she wasn't sure her sister had understood what she'd said. "Amy do you understand?"

"Just leave me alone Case! Tell them thanks for the chocolates, I just need to be on my own." Amy replied suddenly standing up and storming out of the room and out of the house. Casey and Cody tried to follow but Amy started to run and within moments she was out of sight.

"Where's she going?" Cody asked staring after her.

"I don't know, she just said she wants to be on her own." Casey replied part glad that Amy had responded but unhappy at how she'd responded.

"Any you just let her?" Cody accused.

"Yeah Cody, I really had a choice in the matter. What did you expect me do to grab her arm to try and stop her? Hey yeah, I should have, a smashed face would suit me just perfect right now. Why didn't you run after her, why is it always me? Your legs are longer; you're twice as fast Cody." Casey replied angrily storming back into the house after taking one last look towards the end of the road hoping that Amy would be in the distance walking back to them.

- - -

Precinct

"That's him." Brittany Hempstead said, she was the third victim in a row to identify Grant out of the line up.

"That's great Brittany, you've done fantastic." Olivia told her nodding at the cop.

"I can't believe I've done it, what now?" Brittany asked sitting down on a chair.

"We'll formally charge him, as of yet we still don't have any DNA evidence so it's not too strong, but don't worry we're doing our best." Olivia reassured the young girl.

"I heard on the news he's been doing it for a long time, is he some sort of serial rapist or something?" The girl asked cautiously.

"I'm not supposed to say anything but yeah, there are lots of other victims out there, some like you, some who didn't fare so well." Brittany noticed the change in Olivia's expression as she spoke.

"Someone you know?" She asked nervously.

"It happened a long time before I knew her but yeah, but that's not your concern, you've done your job now it's my turn ok?" Olivia asked with a slight smile.

"Sure, I hope you can nail this guy for what he did to your friend as much as for what he did to me."

"Me too." Olivia sighed.

- - -

"Winston Grant I'm arresting you for the sexual assaults of Brittany Hempstead, Laura Brown and Melissa Carmichael, you do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be taken down and used against you. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one one will be provided for you, do you understand?" Elliot said roughly cuffing the guy, Elliot knew he was being rough but he didn't care, the guy was lucky he wasn't hitting him like he really wanted to.

"It wasn't my fault it was there's." Grant spat out not realising what he'd just said, Elliot however had caught exactly what he'd said and what it meant so he pushed the guy down into a chair as Olivia burst into the room after catching the comment as she was checking where Elliot was.

"Yeah, it's their own fault for having a tattoo done." Elliot replied as Olivia stood next to him glaring at the guy.

"Tell me, what was it about them that made you go for them?" She asked through narrow eyes.

"God makes marks for men to look at, women have tattoos for men to look at, they're just so beautiful that I have to touch them." He said with a sneer and Olivia's blood began to boil.

"Even teenage girls?" Olivia asked and the guy just smiled in response.

"Get him out of my sight." Elliot snapped at the uniformed cop that was still in the room.

"It's no wonder he haunts Amy, knowing he's in the building and what he's done makes me want to throw up." Olivia said collapsing into a chair and putting her hands on her head, she was pissed off and really wanted to get the guy. All the team did.

- - -


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Casey's statement

Precinct

"We decided that she'll come back when she's ready, she's not wearing any shoes, doesn't have a coat or any money so she's not likely to get too far." Casey told Olivia she arrived to make her statement; Elizabeth Donnelly had just arrived also.

"So she didn't take it too well?" Elizabeth asked catching the end of the conversation.

"Wants to be left on her own, part of me understands the other part wants to knock some sense into her to get her to open up, she's gone on a lock down. Anyway, I'm here to make my statement, better get it over with sooner rather than later, there's not a lot I can do in Long Island, she'll show up when she's ready. At least the bastards locked up where he can't get to her." Something Casey wished Amy knew.

"But she doesn't know that does she?" Elizabeth said as if she were reading the ADA's mind as they led Casey into the interview room, Casey sat on one side of the table the two older women on the other.

"Casey you know the routine here, all I want is you to say on the record how you know Winston Grant, Ms Donnelly is here to ensure that we do things by the book." Olivia told the ADA, although she was personally unsure as to why the Bureau Chief was there, as far as she was aware Donnelly barely had anything to do with Amy and she was only Casey's boss.

"It's fine. I know Winston Grant because he used to live round the corner from my parents in Long Island, and also because over 13 years ago he raped my younger sister Amy and got away with it because there was no evidence." Casey said calmly.

"Can you state your full name for the record?" Olivia asked writing on the piece of paper in front of her.

"Cassandra Amy Novak." Casey replied as Olivia wrote down her name and got her to sign the statement.

"Thanks Casey, I'll have a word with Cragen and see if we can circulate Amy's description see if the Long Island Cops can find her." Olivia replied leaving the two lawyers in the room.

"How's the case going?" Casey asked her superior.

"Good, how's Amy?"

"Scared, that's the best way of describing it. And she's pissed off, just like me. I don't mean to be rude but why are you here? There's no real need and there are plenty of other capable ADA's who could be working on the case, you don't even know Amy." Casey snapped standing up, not knowing why, in effect she was releasing her anger and it was just unfortunate that it was her boss who was feeling the brunt of it.

"Believe it or not when she first joined the force your little sister did something that impressed me greatly, I've been watching her career with great interest ever since believe it or not." Elizabeth responded gently, her tone was such that it caused Casey to sit down.

"Come on then what did she do? Let you off with a parking ticket?" Casey asked airily.

"She went above and beyond the call of duty for someone and word spread round the DA's office, you know how it is; her actions that day showed just how good a police officer she is. I think we could both do with some fresh air, let's go for a walk." Elizabeth stood up and Casey followed suit.

- - -

They walked in silence for a few moments until Casey felt the need to talk.

"I'm sorry for almost blowing up in there, it's just, I don't know." Casey sighed.

"All beginning to get to you and once again you're unable to do or say the right thing, I understand Casey, although I can't say I know what you're going through and I won't pretend to either." Elizabeth replied.

"What did she do that impressed you so much then?" Casey asked wanting to hear something about her sister that might make her smile.

"From what I was told there was a mugging at one of the subway stations in the village, an elderly woman had had her handbag stolen and she was distraught, for a number of months this woman had been saving up to go see a show on Broadway with her granddaughter and the tickets were in her bag. The woman was inconsolable until this rookie showed up and began talking to her, she told her this story about how her grandmother had once had something similar happen and they hadn't been able to go where they'd wanted. The victim asked what they did and Amy told her that they never got to go to I can't remember where, instead they baked cakes and had one of the best days they'd ever had together, it didn't matter where they were it was just the quality time they'd had. Now I don't know if the story is true but I do know that it really meant a lot to the old woman, I think that Amy was around the same age as her granddaughter. The guy was never caught and the handbag and tickets were never recovered but sources tell me that this old woman and her granddaughter went to see the show and a certain cop cancelled her holiday time in favour of doing lots of overtime. She cared about the victim and did something to make an old woman very happy, some might say she was soft and got too emotionally involved with the woman and her plight, but I don't think it's a bad thing to have a few cops with feelings out on the streets of New York. You want some coffee?" Elizabeth asked Casey who was stood thinking.

"Ireland." Casey answered to the amazement of Elizabeth.

"I'm not quite with you there Casey?"

"Amy was supposed to be going to Ireland with our grandma, I was so jealous that I wasn't going with them, they were going to see some family members who lived out there still. Three weeks before they were due to go Amy was raped so the trip was cancelled, then one Saturday we all had to be somewhere but Amy didn't want to be left in the house on her own so she went to our grandma's. We got back that night and discovered they'd been baking all day, hundreds of cakes. It was one of the few times back then that Amy had been happy and felt safe, she was smiling when we picked her up. A few weeks later I remember asking her if she wished she'd gone to Ireland and she said no, spending the day somewhere she was safe and loved was what she'd needed and from then on the pair of them were inseparable. Amy could speak to grandma better than she could to any of us and I think it was all down to that day in the kitchen, there's something special when your grandmother shows you how to bake a cake." Casey finished with a smile, by now they'd gotten their coffees.

"When did she die?" Elizabeth asked judging from Casey's tone that she had passed away.

"The week after Amy graduated from the police academy, she was so proud that day, we all were. A few months later Amy was meant to be going with some friends to Ireland only she pulled out at the last minute saying she couldn't afford it, Dad offered to lend her money but she declined, she always has hated borrowing money – now I know why. You really think that's a sign of how good a cop she is because she bought tickets for some woman and her granddaughter to go to the theatre?"

"Yes and so do you, and do you know what else I know?"

"That this coffee is terrible." Casey replied throwing her cup in the bin after tasting it.

"That you showed a lot of courage today by formally naming that guy and the other day when you realised who he was." Elizabeth put a reassuring hand on Casey's shoulder.

"I just hope that Amy has the courage to face her own demons." Casey replied, she hated to say it with such little energy in her voice, everyone else was being so optimistic and cheery but she just couldn't help it. In the back of her mind she doubted that Amy would be able to cope with having to go through with a prosecution again, another part of her also doubted that the forensics team would be able to find any evidence.

- - -


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, just wanted to say thanks for the good reviews and that I'm finding writing this much more interesting than doing my dissertation I hate SPSS (A statistics package designed to torture final year students). Anyway read and enjoy chapter 9 will follow shortly.

- - -

Chapter 8 – Developments

Precinct

Olivia was exhausted, the strain of the case was really starting to get to her; she looked across to Elliot who looked just as bad as she felt. She'd tried going home to sleep and rest, she'd even tried the beds in the crib but for some reason she kept on seeing Amy and how she looked the last time she'd seen her and then she saw the image of Grant, his eyes glaring at her and before she could open her eyes she saw Casey and the pain so clear in the ADA's eyes. Elliot looked up at her and smiled, he was asking if she was ok without even opening his mouth, she nodded, he looked at her again.

"Elliot I'm fine, the sooner we nail this guy the better." She replied.

"It's only natural to be heavily involved in this case, I know I am. You and Amy have become pretty close."

"It's not that, well it is but it isn't." Olivia tried to explain.

"Girl talk, I'm no good at it. But I can try." Elliot reassured her as they headed off to the diner to talk.

- - -

Olivia told him all about her nightmares and he was understanding and said the right things, he didn't suggest going to see a doctor for sleeping pills, nor did he tell her to go home, relax and try to go to sleep. Before Elliot could offer her any advice his Cell rang and it was Cragen.

"Stabler?"

"Hey, as of 10am Amy Novak will be registered as a missing person; I've managed to pull some strings to get it through faster than normal, there's been no response since she left her parents place yesterday. Her description is being circulated again and I'm assured we'll be kept up to date. I just thought you ought to know." He said.

"Thanks Cap." Elliot hung up and told Olivia, he watched her expression change and he could tell that she was on the edge of tears. "She'll be ok Liv; she'll come back in her own time." He grabbed hold of her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "Come on, let's go to the labs and hurry them along. I'm tired of waiting for them to contact me." Elliot said standing up as Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson?" She answered automatically. "Oh?... … … Really? … … … … …You think? … … … … Elliot's with me I'll tell him, you just make sure you stand over them at the lab, make sure they get it done ASAP… … … … … No, don't tell her, you know they've listed Amy as missing, hopefully it'll make it easier for us to locate her…………Let us know as soon as … … … …Ok, bye." Olivia hung up, she was smiling somewhat.

"What gives?" Elliot asked passing her her coat.

"That was Munch, they've found something at the house, clothes and photos quite likely belonging to former victims, they're going to the labs now." Olivia smiled.

"Hopefully we'll get a match to the other girls as well as Amy, but who aren't you going to tell?" Elliot asked sceptically.

"Casey, she's got too much on her plate at the moment, no point getting her hopes up only to dash them again."

"What about your hopes?" Elliot asked.

"I'm going with my gut instinct on this one." Olivia responded, she had the feeling that Grant was highly proud of what he'd done to Amy with her being so young and innocent when it happened and would most probably have kept a souvenir, hopefully it had DNA on it that would still be traceable after over 13 years, that way they'd be able to nail him. All they needed was a miniscule amount of DNA and Amy's nightmare and the reason for Olivia's sleepless nights would be locked up behind bars.

- - -

_I pray that they get the DNA match for Amy, I mean yes, I know we've got him for the others but it'd mean so much to get him for Amy, maybe then she'll be able to walk around without worrying about him being behind her. Maybe then the squad and I will get the chance to see the real Amy Novak, I mean there have been moments when another side of her has been poking through but there's always been that at the back of her mind and I think it's been slowly eating away at her. I mean I know I have a less than perfect background but my mother wasn't 13 when she was raped, I wonder what would have happened if this bastard had gotten Amy pregnant? I doubt she would have kept it, she was only a child, I can't help but see her as a child now sometimes, like when I found her sat sorting through those case files and she was singing, and then there's the pet lip she gets when Elliot or I tell her off. Maybe she's kick starting my maternal instincts, I know Casey is protective of her but it's understandable, I know Amy's her little sister and she partly blames herself for what happened. If I were in her shoes I probably would blame myself too, I wish there was something I could do to help them. I just passed her in the hall and couldn't believe she was in the office, when I asked she said Amy would come back in her own time. The girl ran off with no shoes and no money – where the hell could she go? Sometimes I just want to throttle Casey and be done with it; she really rubs me up the wrong way sometimes. Amy however is different; it's so much easier to talk to her, sometimes I can't believe they're related. If it were up to me I'd be searching the city for Amy not going about my day job. I spoke to Cragen about it but he said the best place for me was at the office. So I'm sat at my desk waiting for the DNA lab to call. … Wait a minute, what's the matter with Cragen? He doesn't look too good? _

"What's up boss?" Olivia asked leaving her thoughts up in the air.

"Erm, I just got a call, a woman matching Amy's description threw herself under a car on the subway this morning." Cragen replied and immediately the female detective felt a lump in her throat.

"Any id?" Elliot asked pulling Olivia close to him and struggling to maintain his own composure, he had a feeling the detective was close to tears.

"The body's pretty messed up but I'm going see Casey and ask her to make and id." Cragen replied his face pale.

"You can't it'll kill her." Olivia replied pushing Elliot away as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'll do it, there's always a chance it might not be her, the family are going through enough as it is. I'll make an informal id, then if it is her you can get one of the family to do it." Olivia managed trying to stop any more tears, the look she gave Cragen told him that saying no wasn't an option.

"The CCTV footage matches Amy's size and stature, I hate to say it but from what I've been told it's most probably her. If Casey shows up don't breathe a word to her." Cragen whispered to Elliot as he followed Olivia to the door.

- - -

_Please no, don't let it be her, please no. She's only 26 for crying out loud, her whole life to live for, we've got him and for what. We've got yet another long wait and it's just not fair. What if it is her? I don't know how Olivia will manage; this thing is getting to her enough as it is. Come on Amy, give us a sign you're still out there fighting, don't let the bastard win. _Elliot was in his own world when Casey entered the quiet squad room.

- - -

She didn't like how everybody looked so gloomy, she was a little wary of the expression on Elliot's face, she'd just passed Olivia and Cragen in the hall and Olivia looked like she was about to cry, that on it's own scared Casey, the strong detective looking like she did as she walked out of the building, and then there was the look that Cragen gave her. Then it hit her like a brick to the head.

"There wasn't a DNA match was there?" She asked Elliot her voice breaking as she said it. Immediately he turned his attention to the tall redhead, it hurt to have to lie to her but he'd been ordered to do so.

"Nothing yet." He replied softly.

"Then why are you so distracted? Why did Cragen give me a pity look? Why is this office so damn quiet? And why the hell did Olivia look like she was about to burst into tears when I passed her moments ago? Elliot tell me what's going on!" Casey demanded her voice breaking, he didn't have it in his heart to lie to her, he couldn't.

"Casey I think you ought to sit down." Elliot said nervously, that's all it took for Casey to break down, she was soon sobbing hysterically and broke down in Amy's chair.

"How did she?" Casey managed between sobs as Elliot knelt down in front of her, taking a deep breath he grabbed hold of her hand and looked her in the eye.

"This morning a woman matching Amy's description threw herself under a subway car." He said and Casey's sobs became louder and her whole body began to shake. "Olivia and the Captain have gone to try and make an id."

"You should have called me." Casey said angrily.

"Casey you have to think positive, it might not be her. If it is then you can go to make a formal id. I know this is hard for you Casey but try to be strong, chances are Amy's walking round the corner right now and she'll march in here with a smile on her face." Elliot said trying to calm the ADA, but he doubted there was much he could do or say to make Casey feel any better. He'd just told her there was a strong chance her little sister had killed herself, even though he'd been ordered not to do so.

- - -

Morgue

"That was Elliot, he's told Casey, she came into the office and he didn't think he could lie to her." Cragen told Olivia who was relieved in a way that she hadn't had to tell Casey. "She's taking it badly; I can't imagine she'd take it any other way. You sure you want to do this?" He asked placing a protective hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"I have to, I want to." Olivia replied taking a breath and heading into the room.

The coroner pulled the covers off of the body, it was all messed up from the impact of being hit by the subway car, but the hair colour was unmistakably that of Amy's as Cragen noticed and he took a deep breath before forcing himself to take a look at the face at the exact moment Olivia did, after taking one look Olivia ran outside and threw up, it was just too much to look at, she began to cry again as Cragen joined her.

"We should erm call Elliot and Casey. Yeah, that's what I should do." Cragen said his voice portraying no emotion, he was worried about how Olivia had reacted, she'd seen hundreds of dbs over the years and never really shed a tear, but then she'd never looked on any of those as a younger sister before.


	9. Chapter 9

Those of you expecting answers you'll just have to wait. I'm on a power trip here, Amy's fate is in my hands.

- - -

Chapter 9

Precinct

"Yeah Cap' thanks for letting me know, yeah she's still here." Elliot said putting his phone away and looking Casey in the eye, she'd only just stopped crying and she looked up at him expectantly and pleadingly. "Face is too messed up to make an id, once again we're waiting for science, they'll erm do a DNA comparison and compare her dental records. I'm not sure how long it's going to take, but we'll let you know the moment we hear anything." Elliot told her giving her hand a squeeze as the tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

"I've got to tell my family, they'll want to know. " She said standing up slowly, midway up she stopped and picked up a photo that was lying on top of Amy's desk, she'd never noticed it before, she looked at it and smiled. It was the pair of them, they were at their eldest brother's birthday party and they were both extremely drunk, it was so obvious from the photo. The thing that got Casey was the fact that Amy had a genuine smile on her face and the pair were laughing together, something that was rare. She hated the fact that there was a chance that the photo in her hands was the last one she might have of her sister, there was so much that they still needed to do together. Go to Ireland, laugh at one another's wedding dresses, mock their single brothers girlfriends behind their backs. She wanted them to do the things they'd missed out on because of Amy's rape turning her into a scared creature that shied away from people when things started getting too close and personal. That's why she'd let Jack go – Casey was sure of it. And it was the reason she knew her sister had ran away, she didn't want others to see her suffering or to be constantly asking her if she was ok. She put the photo back on the desk with a sigh.

"You ok? Do you want me to come with you to tell your parents?" Elliot asked at the exact point Munch came running into the room out of breath.

"They've found something," he took a deep breath before continuing, "A DNA match to Amy on something we found at the house, 100 match on some underwear, the bastard had kept it sealed all these years. His and her DNA. We've got him!" Munch exclaimed sitting in his chair with a massive smile on his face.

"Oh my god, why didn't you just call?" Elliot asked relieved and angry at the same time, he glanced over at Casey who'd slumped back into Amy's chair, she was crying but Elliot wasn't sure why.

"Got the call just before I stepped into the elevator, missed it so I ran up the stairs. What's the matter?" Munch asked spotting Casey crying and Elliot's drawn expression. Elliot told him about the body and Munch looked like he'd just been punched in the gut, he'd been on a high with the DNA results but now everything had just been turned upside down.

"So what do you suggest I tell my parents first? That we've got DNA of Amy's rape case or the fact that she may have thrown herself under a subway car?" Casey said through tears and gritted teeth, both detectives looked at her, neither knew what to say to the ADA, they both gave her sympathetic looks as she stood up and headed out of the squad room.

- - -

With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes Casey began her journey to her parents' home knowing she had the potential to break their hearts and there was nothing she could do to change it. She just hoped that they'd get a positive ID from the body before she arrived at the house, that way she'd at least be able to give them a real answer. She desperately wanted to be able to tell them where Amy was, thing is it'd break her own heart to have to tell them that Amy was lying in a morgue, she'd rather live the rest of her life with a maybe rather than a definite, whilst the body was unidentified there was still a large chance that a shoeless and penniless Amy was wondering round the streets. And if that was the case there was a chance of them finding her and bringing her home.

- - -

"DNA match on underwear found at the house, semen from Grant and Amy's DNA both present, he'd looked after them well. Enough evidence to charge him on too." Cragen told Olivia as they drove back to the precinct; Elliot had just called and given them the news.

"Not exactly come at a good time, for all we know it could be meaningless, won't make things any better for Amy if she's dead." Olivia snapped rubbing her temples; she wasn't feeling good, especially after throwing up her breakfast outside the morgue. She couldn't imagine how Casey must have been feeling, she felt bad enough herself and she was only a friend and colleague of Amy, and although she often looked on Amy as a younger sister she wasn't. Once again Olivia Benson felt helpless.

- - -

The team wanted to celebrate getting the DNA match but there was still the reality that Amy may never know that they'd got him. Little did Olivia and Elliot know that there was still something on its way to shock them.

"Guys you might want to look at these, it's the pictures we found at the house. The guy was really sick, took pictures of the body and birthmark or tattoo, and also their faces. I know it all adds up to more evidence but it's not exactly comforting looking at these pictures." Fin told the detectives who were sat together trying to find any other missing persons matching Amy's description to try and help establish if the body in the morgue really was hers, rather than proving it was her they felt better trying to prove that it wasn't her.

"Do I even have to ask if there's any of Amy?" Olivia asked looking away from the computer screen and taking the photos from Fin.

"Definitely a face resembling Amy, and there's a photo of a birthmark exactly where Amy's is. I recommend avoiding those ones for your own sakes, those pictures will probably cause me sleepless nights for the rest of my life." Olivia's expression changed as she flicked through the photos before handing them to Elliot who threw them down on his desk in anger.

"No mistaking that face is there, sick bastard. No wonder she started scrubbing at her birthmark, I'd have probably tried to cut it off." Elliot snapped taking another look at the top photograph which was unmistakeably a 13 year old Amy Novak battered and bruised and in the middle of being raped.

- - -

"Benson?" Olivia asked answering her phone; she was still fixated on the photos Fin had passed her earlier that day.

"Hi it's Melinda, I've got an id of the suicide, I had the coroner hand it over to me with you know… erm the possibility of it being Detective Novak." Melinda's voice was unsurprisingly calm and collected which set Olivia on edge, so much so that she stood up.

"Tell me should I be sat down for this?" Olivia asked trying to lighten the mood, looking up she caught Elliot's eye who stopped what he was doing to join Olivia.

"We've got a definite match." Melinda Warner replied not giving anything away.

"And?" Olivia demanded.

"The suicide victim is definitely…

TBC

- - -

just had to do it, you'll find out soon enough


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry about the last chapter I didn't really mean to drag the not knowing out like that. Here's chapter 10 I hope you enjoy it. Also on a totally unrelated matter to the story those of you who are reading from the States this is a strange question but is there a piece of legislation or a government policy on the use of 'reasonable force' to defend your home from intruders. It'd be a big help if someone could answer that as i'm doing the English version of the policy for a piece of coursework.

Anyway thanks to the reviewers and readers, I hope you enjoy chapter 10 which is an Amy centric.

- - -

Chapter 10

After leaving her parents house she simply ran as far as she could, she needed to get away, she needed to breathe again. Everyone was suffocating her, saying they were there to help her but there was nothing they could do except give her space and they wouldn't even do that. She was so intent on getting away that she didn't even notice that she wasn't wearing shoes or a coat, she's just ran. Running cleared her head, it always did, she ran as far and as fast as she could, not stopping until she couldn't breathe properly. By that point she'd arrived at the beach and that's when she realised she wasn't wearing any shoes, with a heavy sigh she sat down on the sand and stared out towards the Atlantic ocean listening to the waves breaking and allowing it to calm down both her breathing and her racing mind. When she'd gotten her breath back she began to cry again, she didn't want to cry in front of her family, she'd done enough of that the last few days and she couldn't take the sympathetic looks any more, she hated having them feel sorry for her and she hated the fact that he was out there.

- - -

Amy didn't know how long she'd been sat at the beach; all she knew was that it was late and dark. She hated being outside in Long Island on her own in the dark, in fact she hated being anywhere on her own in the dark. She couldn't sleep without a nightlight and it made her feel like a baby, but she was just too scared and at least she had a reason, Casey was terrified of thunder storms and there wasn't a logical explanation for that. She felt a stab of guilt when she thought of her sister and how she'd simply ran off after shouting at her to leave her alone, she knew Casey was only trying to do what she thought was the right thing but she wasn't the one that had been raped. Casey only ever wanted to do the right thing but some times she just got on peoples nerves, but then that was Casey and as annoying as she was Amy loved her elder sister dearly. And if Amy was honest with herself she was pretty proud of the fact that she hadn't punched her sister as she ran past her out of the house, with a smile she realised that her enforced anger management classes had actually paid off.

- - -

More time passed and Amy began to get hungry, she realised that she hadn't eaten properly since she went to the diner with Olivia a few days earlier. She looked at her watch and discovered that it had been almost 10 hours since she'd left the house and she was both hungry and cold wearing neither shoes nor a coat, the only positive thing about her situation was that she didn't feel as scared. Which itself was quite remarkable given the fact that she was sat on her own in the dark at the beach. Sitting and listening to the water had helped to relax her; she'd sat and listened to the waves breaking not thinking about anything for the first time in years, her breaths matching the sound of waves breaking. She felt safe despite where she was, whenever she'd been upset when she was a child she'd run until she was out of breath and then walk along the beach with her feet in the water, then she'd go to grandma's house, another safe haven. That's the first place Amy would have gone had she still been alive, Amy smiled as she imagined the old woman passing her an apron and telling her to wash her hands before they started baking whatever they felt like. No questions asked about how she was feeling, her grandma never needed to say anything, all she needed to do was give her a hug and set her to work in the kitchen, and it was something that Amy really missed. It was around the time of her grandmothers death that she'd met Jack, he'd become her safety net instead of cooking they'd go play soccer in the park or go for a run together, they could talk about anything and began a good relationship, then he went off and the relationship ended, Amy never wanted to hold him back thinking he deserved better than her. When he came back the friendship returned and after a few years and the Della Reeves case Amy felt safe enough to sleep with him, then Boston happened. Amy could picture her future with Jack, spending Sundays reading the paper together, taking their kids to school, being a soccer mum, it was what she wanted but she was too scared to tell anyone about it. Amy was worried they'd tell her they couldn't have it, part of her really wanted to be with Jack and go to Boston; it'd be a fresh start for the pair of them. But she'd said no, he'd suggested a long distance relationship and she said she doubted it'd work.

- - -

"But why Amy? Tell me why we can't make this work?" Jack had asked the day she ended it.

"Because we can't Jack, we'll end up breaking up and hating each other and I can't afford to lose you as a friend, I love you too much." Amy said through tears.

"Then come with me, a fresh start for the pair of us away from New York." He pleaded with her through his own tears.

"Sorry Jack but I can't, I, I just can't." Amy cried walking out the door.

- - -

Amy was brought back to reality when it started raining she stood up and settled herself under a nearby tree, she was cold and wet but she was beginning to see things a little more clearly, she knew why she didn't want to go to Boston, it was the same reason she'd ran off. She didn't know where Grant was, she didn't want to have to go to Boston with Jack and spend the entire time looking over her shoulder fearing those piercing eyes. She wanted to be there fully with him, true she was scared in New York but she had safe places there, the 1-6 was safe, her parents' house was safe, exposed as it was the beach was safe. In Manhattan Amy could run to Casey's apartment, to Cody's apartment or even to Olivia's apartment and be with people she felt safe with, she wouldn't have that in Boston and it scared her. For the last 13 years Amy Novak had been running from the same man and now he really was back to haunt her, she was tired of running and tired of fighting but she didn't know how to stop or what would happen to her when she stopped.

- - -

She didn't know how or when but somehow she fell asleep in the rain under the tree, she woke up feeling more refreshed than she had done in a while despite the fact that she was cold, wet, hungry and thirsty. She'd woken up just in time to see the sunrise, she used to love getting up early and watching the sun come up when she was a little girl, "The start of a new day young Amy, anything's possible today." She remembered her brother George telling her many years ago, it was at sunrise and he'd gotten her up and taken her to the beach she was 9 and he was 21 just back from four years in the Marines, at the time she thought what he was saying made no sense, but as she sat there over 15 years later it suddenly made sense. She could go and start the day fresh, face her demons and get some dry clothes on, or she could keep hiding and give up, throw herself under a subway car. As much as she wanted to hide away and feel safe she knew that she couldn't, she had responsibilities to her family, to the team, to the victims who needed her help, she knew that she needed help and also that she needed Jack.

- - -

She stood up and made her way down the beach letting the cold water wash her feet, she was so caught up in how relaxing the waves washing over her that she failed to notice the figure approaching her until he was about to reach out to her.

"Back off asshole!" She shouted spinning round and falling into the water with a loud splash.

"Amy it's me, come on surely the water isn't that warm?" The man asked reaching out to help her stand. When she realised who it was she simply started crying again and showed no intention of standing up, so he knelt down in the ice cold water next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Amy; everything's going to be ok honey." He said rocking her gently as she sobbed.

"I'm scared Jack, he's out there and I can't face it anymore." She cried letting the strong man comfort her.

"I know honey, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, not without you. I'll never let anyone hurt you, never. I love you Amy and I hate seeing you like this." Jack replied tears falling down his own face. He held her in his arms the pair of them in the cold water when he realised that she was shivering. "Come on, I think you need checking out, staying out here all night can't have been good for you." He said lifting her up and carrying her to his car as if she was weightless, once they were both in the car he reached out to take hold of her hand, she let him and didn't let him go.

- - -

Chapter 11 will be up as soon as i've done a little more on my dissertation and the mountain of work threatening to fall over on my desk. Em x.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Casey?" Olivia asked after looking at her caller id and answering the phone, she still hadn't managed to leave the office, she was still trying to process what Melinda had told her and she hadn't even let Casey know, she was planning on doing it when the ADA called her.

"Tell Melinda that the victim is definitely not Amy, there's no need to wait for the DNA results." Casey replied sounding both relieved and excited.

"I know Warner just called me," Olivia answered, "hold on how do you know?"

"Jack." Casey said and Olivia could tell that she was smiling.

"Who?" Olivia asked wondering what was going off.

"Jack, he found her I don't know how but he did." Casey was crying Olivia wouldn't tell whether Casey was happy or sad.

"Where? Is she ok? Is she?" Olivia asked running her fingers through her hair, she knew that the body wasn't Amy, it could have been her stunt double or long lost twin but it definitely wasn't Amy.

"Dehydrated, mildly hypothermic, tired, hungry and has some cuts on her feet, but the doctors are sorting her out. He found her at the beach; she'd been out there all night." Casey said through what Olivia could now tell were happy tears.

"Thank god, how are you?" Olivia asked a weight having been lifted from her shoulders she smiled and sat down with a sigh in her chair.

"I've been crying since Jack called me, I just wanted to let you know and make sure you've officially charged Grant before I tell her. She needs to know, you should see her Olivia, she looks so vulnerable and frightened, she hasn't let go of Jack's hand. She needs to be able to feel safe again." Casey placed emphasis on the last sentence.

"Officially arrested and charged with her rape, there's enough DNA evidence to proceed to court for Amy and all the other cases. You tell her Casey, tell her the scumbag is locked up and can't touch her, and tell her we're all thinking of her."

"I will, I'll call you later to let you know how it goes."

"No need, just be there for your sister and the rest of your family, I'll let the guys know she's back safe." Olivia replied as Casey hung up.

- - -

"They've found her, Jack did actually, she's at the hospital being checked out, a little worse for the wear but it's not surprising given the week she's been having. Casey and her family are with her at the moment and Casey's going to tell her the good news about Grant." Olivia said to Cragen as she walked into his office, Elliot was off trying to track down Fin and Munch to let them know.

"Good, at least we should all be able to get a proper nights sleep knowing Grants behind bars and Amy's home safe. You look like a huge weights been lifted off your shoulders too." Cragen observed.

"It has, Amy's a good cop it'd be a shame for the unit to loose her and believe it or not I'm quite fond of her, which I'm sure you've noticed. It's a relief to know she's back safe, I don't want to think about how Casey would have reacted if the body had been Amy." Olivia replied and Cragen nodded his head, the ADA had been struggling to cope with things as they were and it had begun to show with how drawn she was looking.

"I think we should send them both some flowers just to let them know that we're thinking about both of them, how does that sound?" Cragen asked breaking the silence that had fallen between the two of them, one look at Olivia told him she'd been thinking about the body they'd seen and it's resemblance to the young detective.

"If I were them I'd most likely prefer a huge box of chocolates and a large bottle of vodka, but the flowers are a good idea if only for Casey knowing Amy she'll prefer chocolate and lots of it." Olivia managed a smile remembering an occasion a few months back when Amy had had a go at Munch for eating the last chocolate biscuit, it wasn't pretty but then again Olivia knew that Amy had pretty bad PMS at the time and had been craving chocolate for ages.

- - -

Two months earlier

"Man I'd kill for some chocolate right now." Amy sighed as she and Olivia entered the office after interviewing a suspect.

"Coffee." Olivia replied.

"With chocolate biscuits, you get the coffee I'll get the biscuits." Amy replied.

"You've been craving it all day, not pregnant are you?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"No, no, not if my mood swings are anything to go by. Hey Munch is that a chocolate biscuit you're eating?" Amy asked spotting the older detective munching on a biscuit.

"There's no more I just ate the last one." He replied smugly and Amy's expression changed like a shot.

"So you're telling me you've them?" Amy asked almost growling.

"If it means so much to you I'll bring some more in tomorrow." Munch replied and behind him Fin picked up the phone and called someone.

"I don't want chocolate tomorrow I want it now, I need chocolate, you understand?" Amy said calmly but it was a frightening sort of calm.

"Sorry." Munch gulped just as Elliot came in waving a chocolate bar.

"Hey Amy little birdie told me you were having cravings," Elliot smiled throwing the bar at her, "please don't tell me we're going to have more Novak's running round the place."

Amy didn't answer she was too busy demolishing the bar of milk chocolate, Elliot threw a questioning look at Olivia.

"Don't worry just make sure you bring me one next week." She replied and nodded in understanding.

- - -

"So there's enough DNA evidence to secure a conviction?" Jack asked as he and Casey were waiting for the doctors to finish checking Amy out, Amy still hadn't been told about Grant Casey figured it would be better if Jack knew first so he could be on hand to hold her hand so to speak.

"You can never be too sure but with the evidence for the other cases lined up against him there shouldn't be a problem, although it'll weaken the case her not testifying I can't see it causing a problem." Casey replied.

"You don't think she'll want to testify?" Jack asked sitting down in a nearby chair Casey did the same and looked him square in the eye.

"I bet part of her will want to and the other part will be too scared, if I get my way the pair of us will be in Ireland when the thing goes to trial." Casey vowed.

"Aren't you the DA on the case?"

"Definitely not, too many emotions and too involved. If I'm in the same room as Grant I think I'm likely to take a leaf out of George's book and attack him, seriously though all I want is for him to be locked up and for Amy to get on with her life and be happy. And in order to be happy I think, I know she needs to be with you."

"Casey I asked her to come to Boston with me but she said no, I can't force her to come with me or force her to get back with me, I'd rather spend the rest of my life as her friend than have to deal with a nasty break up. She doesn't need me whilst she's got her family and the cops she works with." Jack said dejectedly.

"She does she just isn't brave enough to admit it, it was you she clung on to this morning, you were able to get her to come back and you were the one who found her. No amount of reasoning can change that Jack, I know you love her, why else would you have spent all night driving round the place looking for her? And in her strange way my sister loves you; she doesn't want to hold you back by asking you to stay. We both know that deep down she's still a frightened teenager afraid of being hurt again, who can blame her really?" Casey sighed.

"She's had so much to deal with but she's always managed to pull through, her fighting spirit is one of the things that I like the most about her, and I know you're worried about her loosing it but you shouldn't be. She'll pull through, especially now that we've got good news for her." Jack put a reassuring hand on Casey's shoulder and she nodded.

"You're right." She sighed and made a move to go back into Amy's room. "How did you know where she was?" Casey asked turning round to look at him, she'd spent hours trying to figure out where she was but he'd been the one to actually find her. "And don't try fobbing me off by saying it was nothing but luck."

"When we dated the first time we had dinner with your parents and after dinner we went for a walk and ended up at the beach. It was the night she told me about the rape and then she told me about how she'd go and sit at the beach listening to the waves when she was scared or stressed, we sat there for hours that night, one of the few times there was no edge to her, all her walls were down. To be honest it was the night I first fell in love with her. I didn't even think about the beach when you first told me she was missing, my first thought was a bar drowning her sorrows." He said his face full of emotion and love. "On my way home from work last night I picked up some photo's we'd had developed from a few months ago, I think it must have been the day of your brothers birthday, before the pair of you got hammered. I went home and didn't look at them knowing there were ones of the pair of us on them; I couldn't sleep thinking about her so I looked at them. There was this amazing one of her asleep on the beach, she didn't even know I took it, she just looked so at peace, and if I remember she'd just been part of a bad case. Looking at them I realised that's where she'd go to feel relaxed and calm herself down, I just regret not picking them up on my way into work, I would have looked at them sooner. Well I hope I would have anyway." He replied.

"You're the only one who would have been able to get her to come back with you. Come on, it's high time we told her what's going on." Casey pushed the door to Amy's room open to see if the doctors had finished with her.

- - -

So that was chapter 11, thanks for the reviews, Chapter 12 will be up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

- - -

Chapter 12

"Hi, how you feeling?" Casey asked Amy as she and Jack entered the room, the doctors had left assuring them that Amy would be right as rain in a matter of days, physically at least.

"Tired, hungry and my feet hurt." Amy managed a smile as Jack sat down at one side of the bed and Casey sat at the other.

"At least you're dry now." Jack replied, his jeans were still wet from kneeling down in the water.

"I called mum and dad, they're on their way now, they would have been here sooner only Ellie was sick all night and Sophie couldn't cope. Anyway it's nothing for you to worry about, they should be here soon." Casey said trying to figure out how to tell Amy the news and part of her was thinking that by now their sister should be able to deal with her own kids when they got sick.

"I'm sorry I ran away, I just didn't know what else to do, I mean he's out there and I'm scared he's going to come after me again." Amy said her voice quivering slightly but her resolve not to cry was holding up, she'd done enough crying recently to last a lifetime.

"Well I have something to tell you that might help." Casey said with a sigh taking hold of her sisters right hand and began to turn the ring around on it like Amy did when she was nervous, as she played with the ring Casey took a moment to notice how small Amy's hands were compared to her own, 'almost childlike' she thought, but she knew that the last thing Amy was was a child. "They urm, caught Grant and they found a lot of evidence at his house. Pictures, clothes, you know the drill." Casey looked at Amy who nodded her head in understanding as did Jack who grabbed hold of Amy's left hand. "Well you know that they can get a DNA match off of the smallest piece of evidence now, it's amazing really when you think about it." Casey began to ramble.

"What your articulate sister is trying to tell you Amy is the detectives found something at Grants house." Jack cut in preventing Casey from leading them onto a new topic of discussion unintentionally.

"There were photos of you matching the crime scene photographs, and there were also items of your clothing." Casey was about to continue when Amy stopped her.

"I'm going to be sick!" She exclaimed and Jack passed her the bin from the side of the bed which she promptly threw up in, Casey poured her a glass of water. "I don't want or need to hear the full story Casey, just please get to the point." Amy said blankly sipping the water slowly.

"There was enough DNA evidence to formally charge him with your rape and the sexual assaults the team were investigating. He was detained the other day and charged with your rape this morning. He's locked up and he can't hurt you ever again." Casey said giving Amy's hand another squeeze.

"Promise?" Amy asked through tears of relief.

"As long as there's a breath in my body that man will never come anywhere near you ever again." Jack vowed wiping a tear off of Amy's cheek with his thumb.

"And it Donnelly gets her way along with the SVU detectives he'll receive far worse than he ever did to you, a few prisoners owe the DA's office and NYPD a few favours that might just be called in." Casey replied trying to lighten the mood.

"You think you're joking don't you? If I know Elliot and Liv there's every chance of that becoming a reality. God I can't believe I ran off like that." Amy put her head in her hands.

"You've have nothing to be ashamed of, you did nothing wrong do you hear me Amy? You did nothing wrong, nobody expected you to take this with a pinch of salt and you've coped a damn sight better than I would have." Casey said making Amy look at her.

"I was just so scared." Before Amy could say anything else Casey stood up and gave her a hug and Jack put his arms around the pair of them.

"Everything's going to be ok now honey." Jack said kissing Amy on the head as he and Casey sat back down.

"So you sure he's locked up?" Amy asked apprehensively.

"To quote Olivia 'Tell her tell her the scumbag is locked up and can't touch her, and tell her we're all thinking of her.' The last thing Olivia would do is lie about this, and you know the whole 1-6 will be thinking about you. So you believe me?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied with a sigh as her parents finally arrived meaning any further discussion was halted in favour of Amy being fussed over like a chid.

- - -

Even though it was late when she got back to Manhattan Casey decided to call in at the 1-6 to see if anyone was still there.

"Hey Casey what brings you here so late?" Olivia asked looking up from the paperwork she was doing that once again should have been dealt with weeks ago. Taking a good look at the redhead the detective noted that whilst she still looked incredibly tired and drawn the weight had definitely been lifted off of the young ADA's shoulders.

"Just got back from my parents, I thought one of you might still be here." Casey replied settling herself in Amy's chair with a sigh.

"How is she?" Olivia asked genuinely concerned.

"She's cried, she's apologised to us for running off, she's quite frankly an emotional mess. But she's Amy, and now she knows that scumbag is safely behind bars she can start on the road to recovery."

"They released her from the hospital?"

"Yeah, she's staying with mum and dad for a while, the doctors want someone to keep an eye on her given the mild hypothermia, ideally she should still be in hospital but right now she's where she needs to be." Casey closed her eyes as she answered the week was really tiring her out.

"And what about you? Where do you need to be?" Olivia asked grabbing hold of Casey's hand.

"I'm going home to sleep, and then in the morning I'm going to my parents for the rest of the week armed with some clean clothes for Amy. Elizabeth's letting me have a few days off. I'd only be worried about Amy if I weren't with her and right now she needs to be surrounded by people who care about her."

"There was no need to come in here; you should have gone straight home."

"I wanted to, Amy's one of the SVU family, besides I wanted to thank you."

"What for?" Olivia asked.

"Going to identify the body, there was no way I could have. I hear she really looked like Amy."

"Could have been her twin, I was certain it was her but I was praying that it was someone else. Do you think that she could have done something like that?" Olivia asked, she knew she was asking the wrong thing but she was wondering what Amy's next move would have been if she hadn't been found.

"Well she says she was on her way home when Jack found her, I believe her, I mean if she were to do something stupid she would have done it before Cody found her, I mean she scrubbed pretty hard at the tattoo and birthmark. Then again if you think about it she could have done something all those years ago, I mean she was terrified when the charges were dropped, didn't leave the house for a fortnight until he'd left town. But she's strong; I'd be surprised if she hadn't thought about ending it all at some point over the years; especially when she's had to relive it in various circumstances as a detective and a councillor. I don't know how she's managed to deal with it all, I've broken down hundreds of times, especially with rape cases, but yet she's always managed to put a brave face on." Casey replied.

"She's without a doubt one of the strongest women I've ever met, she'll get through this." Olivia looked Casey square in the eye when she said it.

"I know, if I'm honest I'm dying to ask her about the tattoo, and then there's Jack."

"Ah yes, she loves him but she's willing to let him go to Boston without her."

"Somehow I don't think that's going to happen anymore."

"What makes you say that?" Olivia asked thinking it would be good for Amy to go with him, or even for him to stay in New York.

"Just how they were today, he was the one that found her in a place that was special to the pair of them. He said it was at the beach that he first fell in love with her, you know what I'd put money on them lasting. He knew where to find her yet none of us had a clue, they've got one hell of a connection." Casey replied feeling much better than she had when she arrived at the precinct.

"If only there were more Jack's in this world, come on lets go for a drink I think we both deserve one." Olivia said standing up.

"Sure why not?" Casey smiled getting out of Amy's chair awkwardly. "You know what that chair really is funny."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too low for me but I'm guessing it's too high for Amy's feet to touch the floor."

"Scuff marks on the desk, she likes to swing her legs relaxes her." Olivia replied.

"That's why you're the detective." Casey smiled as they headed out.

- - -

Next morning – precinct

"Good night last night?" Elliot asked Olivia as she entered the office looking tired.

"Casey stopped by last night, ended up at the bar till late, I had a nice time." Olivia replied with a yawn.

"Good you both needed it. DA's office called Grant's bail hearing is this morning I'm planning on heading down to the court house to see how it goes. Wanna come?" Elliot asked passing her a cup of coffee.

"To arrest the judge for stupidity if they release him on bail, hell yeah?" Olivia replied.

- - -

Two hours later

Olivia pulled out her cell phone and scrolled the contacts list, reaching N she pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Amy?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Meant to call Casey?" Amy asked.

"I always forget that you're before her in the directory, I just get you on speed dial. So how are you?" Olivia asked knowing it was a question Amy was hearing quite a lot.

"Better than I was, last night I slept better than I have done in ages I just hope he isn't let out on bail." Amy said her voice conveying no emotions at all.

"That's why I was calling, calling Casey anyway."

"If he's out on bail." Amy started but Olivia cut her off.

"Remanded in custody until the trial, I was there to make sure they locked him up. You know you gave us quite a scare running off like that."

"Casey told me about the girl you thought was me, do you know anything about her?" Amy asked wanting to know who her 'twin' was. Olivia hesitated, "Just tell me Liv, don't worry I'm not going to get any ideas, besides I think I'm being checked on every ten minutes by my parents." Amy managed to inject a bit of humour, something she was good at.

"Emily Meredith, 25 year old resident at University Hospital, couldn't cope with the workload anymore; she'd been on antidepressants for weeks." Olivia told Amy knowing that the younger detective would have found out on her own anyway.

"Family?"

"Parents are devastated, didn't even know she was on tablets for the depression. Poor girl didn't think she had anyone to talk to. You know we're always here for you if you wanna talk, not just about this."

"I know Liv, thanks. Don't worry about me, I'm going to be ok, I know it's not going to happen overnight but I know I will be. I've even agreed to start therapy sessions."

"With Huang?" Olivia asked in amazement.

"No chance, Leo knows someone in Manhattan, I know I tried it years ago and it didn't work but now I want to do it."

"Good, so what about you and Jack?" Olivia asked knowing this probably wasn't what Amy wanted to talk about but she and Casey had discussed them at length the previous night.

"You and Casey were talking about me last night?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"What makes you say that?"

"She asked the exact same thing when she turned up half an hour ago, and she said you were out drinking to the wee hours."

"You gonna give me an answer?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"As soon as I have an answer for myself I'll give you one, but I do know I love him."

"Good because he's crazy about you. I'll talk to you soon." Olivia smiled hanging up.


	13. Chapter 13

- - -

Next day

Chapter 13

House of George and Mary Novak – Long island

"Hey." Jack said as he was shown into Amy's room at her parent's house, Casey and Amy were sat on the floor sorting through what looked like a mountain of photograph albums.

"Morning Jack, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Casey said to Amy getting up off the floor and walking out the room smiling at Jack as she left.

"Ok, we can finish this later." Amy replied standing up and sitting on a bed, she motioned for Jack to do the same.

"You look well; Casey's obviously doing a good job looking after you." Jack observed as Amy rested her back against the headboard of what he presumed to be her bed as it was the only one in the room that had been made, it made him smile to know that even though a lot was going on some things would always remain the same, and for Amy that meant making the bed as soon as she could in the morning.

"I'm letting her and mum fuss over me for a few days, makes them feel better. Case's taken a few days off work; to be honest she looks like she needs fussing over more than me. And to be honest it's easier to let them get on with it than to fight with them to leave me alone." Jack picked up a stuffed bear dressed in a suite and began to straighten its clothes.

"Well we've all been worried about you. So you planning on going back to work at some point?" He asked still playing with the bear.

"I'm hoping to go back a week on Monday, that's if I can put some shoes on that is." She pointed to her feet which were pretty swollen still from the cuts. "Turns out one of the cuts is infected, not surprising really when you consider where I walked. They've given me a week special leave, a chance for me to get my head around things; you know start therapy and stuff. How are you doing?" She asked grabbing hold of a teddy from the bed she was sitting on, it was identical to the one Jack was holding.

"Good, my dad was asking after you this morning. Reminded me to tell you that there's a job for you whenever you want it, I don't know what you'd do but he'd find something."

"You never know I might just consider going to medical school to become a doctor, or give Casey a run for her money at the DA's office, what do you think? I mean eight years as a cop is enough for anyone and I can't be the only Novak child not to attend university can I?" Amy asked smiling throwing the teddy at Jack who caught it.

"You do know you can't bat your eyelashes at Judges to get a verdict to go your way you know. And the thought of you treating sick people sort of scares me if I'm honest, I mean knowing Leo's a doctor scares me but you, I'd be terrified of going into an ER only to discover you'd be treating me. Not only that you have a horrible bedside manner, last time I was sick you threw the hot water bottle and paracetamol at me, told me I'd live and just headed into work, no sympathy at all." He smiled throwing the teddy back at her.

"Yeah but that's because you'd given me the cold and I don't have the liberty of phoning in sick for a cold. A detective can't phone in sick because of a cold you know." She replied cuddling the bear.

"I suppose so, besides Detective Novak sounds way better than Dr Novak or even ADA Novak, and the fact that you carry a gun's cool too." Jack managed to slip out to Amy's amusement.

"And the badge, can't forget the badge." Amy laughed.

"So, you're going back to work, back to lock up the bad guys once you're back on track then?" Jack asked getting serious again.

"It's what I'm good at; I know not to keep pushing myself as hard though. What about you? I imagine you'll be going to Boston soon?" Amy asked bringing up what Jack didn't really want to.

"That's the plan; it's a good opportunity Dad's giving me." He said not looking at her.

"I know." She said focussing on a photo hung up by the door, before either of them could say anything else the doorbell rang and soon after children's voices and feet could be heard running up the stairs towards the room they were in saying Amy's name.

"I erm guess I'd better go." Jack said standing up as the noise came nearer.

"Will I see you before you go to Boston?" Amy asked hopefully.

"No way can I go without seeing you; I'll call you in the week ok." He said smiling at her.

"That'll be good." Amy smiled as her nieces and nephew barged into the room closely followed by Sophie.

"Sorry guys I tried to stop them, not leaving on our account I hope Jack?" Sophie (a plump older version of Casey) asked noticing the atmosphere in the room.

"No, I've work to do, I'll see you next week Amy." Jack nodded as he left the room.

- - -

"Jack going already?" Casey asked walking into the bedroom where Sophie and Amy were sat on opposite beds; Amy nodded as Casey crawled onto the bed next to her.

"She didn't ask him to stay." Sophie said to Casey who didn't need to ask what she was talking about.

"Why didn't you? I know you're not on top form right now but that was just stupid, I should have Olivia arrest you for being so dense. You know she would if I asked her." Casey sighed at Amy who had now decided to rest her head on Casey's shoulder.

"I know but what if he says no, I can't cope with that, blissful ignorance is pretty nice once you get used to it. I'm terrified of him rejecting me, he's the only guy I've ever let get close to me." Amy exclaimed as Casey wrapped a comforting arm around her younger sister and Sophie joined them on the small bed.

"You have no need to worry about that guy ever rejecting you, one look at him tells me that he loves you, that he'd do anything for you. Jack McAllister is the one who found you, Jack McAllister loves you, god knows why but for some reason he does. It's about time you saw sense and told him that you love him too." Sophie smiled at her youngest sister and got a nod from Casey.

"Our deluded married older sister is right Amy, and because Jack loves you so much he doesn't resent you for not wanting to go to Boston, he understands just as much as we do but you can't keep pushing him away, one day you might push so hard that he won't come back. And as afraid as you are of him rejecting you or being scared of moving away you'd feel even worse if you lost him forever to someone else." Casey said giving Amy a squeeze.

"Then what do I do?" Amy asked exasperatedly to her sisters.

"That Amy dear is down to you, you can either spend the rest of your life dreaming about what could have been or you can actually go out and make it happen." Casey replied smugly.

"When did you get so wise, don't tell me you've always been that way because I've been unfortunate enough to see what you've got on today and in no way does it make you look good." Amy said causing Sophie to start laughing and Casey to frown.

"Finally, the real Amy Elizabeth Novak has decided to grace us with her presence, you know what Casey honey she's right." Sophie agreed following Amy's eyes down to Casey's feet.

"What are you two on about?" Casey asked as Amy pointed to her feet. "I honestly didn't realise." Casey said starting to laugh, sure enough she was wearing completely odd socks, one was a plain black one the other was lime green with orange spots.

"Ok so I wasn't paying much attention when I got dressed this morning." Casey explained.

"How could you not notice?" Amy laughed as Casey picked up a teddy and hit her over the head with it.

"You could have said something earlier." Casey said.

"True but I like it when you look stupid, makes me that little bit happier and makes people realise that I'm actually not the dumb one in the family without a college education." Amy replied taking the bear from Casey and hitting her with it.

"You've more common sense than all of our brothers put together and got the highest SAT scores, nobody thinks you're dumb in that respect. It's your love life that makes us question your intelligence. So, you going to tell Jack you love him?" Sophie asked beginning to get irritated with how her two younger sisters were now hitting one another with teddy bears, as good as it was to see the pair of them getting on it was too much like dealing with her own children when they got going.

"There's a lot I need to get my head around." Amy replied blocking an attack from Casey.

"That wasn't an answer." Casey said managing to hit Amy with the bear, going in again Amy grabbed the bear and started to pull it away from Casey, they ended up in a tug of war which resulted in the pair of them landing on the floor with Casey sat on top of Amy.

"Casey get your fat ass off me, you ain't that light." Amy said laughing, Casey however didn't move, she decided to use the situation to her advantage.

"Are you going to tell Jack you love him and ask him to stay in New York? And FYI I don't have a fat ass, you do." Casey asked preparing to tickle her sister.

"If I say yes will you get off me ADA big butt?" Amy asked preparing to throw Casey off of her.

"Don't even think about throwing me off you because I'll only tickle you Detective chubby cheeks, Amy do you love Jack?" Casey asked looking her in the eye.

"More than I realised and I'm going to tell him, now Novak shift your ass." Amy replied twisting so that Casey fell off of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Here we are the last chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy.

- - -

Chapter 14

Sunday night

Apartment of Jack McAllister

She'd been building up to it all day, not sure what to say or how to do it, Casey had been no help she was just as nervous and had been babbling on about all kinds of rubbish the entire drive back to the city. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited for Jack to open it.

"Amy?" He asked opening the door and taking in her appearance, she was in full uniform.

"I need to talk to you, that is if you're not too busy packing." She replied nervously putting her hands behind her back.

"I'm never too busy to talk to you; do you want to come in? Leo's here I know he'd be thrilled to see you." Jack offered opening the door further.

"I was thinking somewhere a little more private, it's sort of important." Amy replied shifting from one foot to the other.

"The roof?" Jack suggested and Amy nodded in reply, they made their way to the roof in relative silence.

- - -

"So what do you want to talk about? And also what's with the uniform? Going to a fancy dress party?" Jack asked as they reached the roof of the building.

"No party but there is a reason for the uniform; I want to explain a few things to you." Amy replied anxiously, Jack nodded so she went ahead with what she had to say. "When I was sat at the beach I had a chance to think about things, lots of things, and I realised that for the last 13 years I've been running and fighting and I don't want to do that anymore. I've been constantly looking over my shoulder fearing seeing those blue eyes again and there has only ever been a few people and places that I've felt safe in." Jack made a move to interject but she stopped him. "Please Jack just hear me out, I said no to Boston because in New York I know where the safe people and places are, Boston would be all new. I didn't want to go out there and be scared all the time, I didn't want to fear going out on the streets, I didn't and don't want to ruin your career."

"Amy you'd never do that, I'd never take you anywhere you don't want to, I want you to feel safe, I want to be able to make you feel safe, it cut me up to know how upset you were when you found out he was in town. I was so relieved when I found you at that beach; I just wanted to take you in my arms and never let you go ever." Jack said his voice full of emotion.

"I don't want to loose you Jack, and even though I know Grant is locked up behind bars I'm not strong enough emotionally to move to Boston, and I know we've been through the prospect of long distance but we both know it won't work and the last thing I want is to fall out with you and not have you in my life. I love you too much for that." Amy said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And I love you Amy, but I don't know where to go from here, it's down to you." Jack replied wiping the tears away with his thumb, she kissed his hand as it moved away.

"I'm asking you to stay Jack, stay in New York, with me; I know Boston is a big deal…" She started but Jack cut her off by planting his lips on hers giving her a passionate kiss. Eventually they broke for air and Jack smiled at her.

"That was the best offer anyone's ever given me, I don't want to go to Boston unless you're with me, my dad will understand. But that still doesn't explain everything." Jack said kissing her again. "You know how much I adore you in uniform but you still haven't told me why you're wearing it." He finished and Amy took a step back from him her eyes glistening with tears.

"When I said I want you to stay in New York with me I didn't just mean it as a boyfriend, I can't believe I'm doing this, but it has been a pretty big week for surprises and emotions." Amy smiled through the tears putting her hand in her breast pocket and pulling out a ring. "I know it's usually the guys job to ask but I'm not your usual type of woman, I want you to stay in New York as my husband, I love you and I need you more than you'll ever know, and I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel. So Jack McAllister will you take pity on this Police Officer who's feet are killing her and agree to marry me?" Amy asked getting down on one knee and holding out the ring to him. Jack didn't say anything; instead he got down onto his own knees and grabbed hold of both of Amy's hands.

"You light up a room with that cheeky smile of yours, make the dullest days seem like the brightest. You're always there when I need you without fail, you've never judged me because of who my father is or tried to take advantage of me because of the money. You trusted me with your biggest secret and biggest fears and gave your most treasured possession to me; you gave me your heart," He said tears streaking down his own cheeks, "And I give you mine forever, I would be the most blessed and happy man in the world if I could call you my wife till the end of time because that's how long I'll love you. So in answer to your question, yes I love you and I would like nothing more than to become your husband." Jack replied as Amy placed the ring on his finger. "However, there is one condition."

"What?" Amy smiled through happy tears.

"We need to get you a ring too." He replied kissing her. "And out of that uniform." He smirked pulling her close letting her know that he'd never let her go.

- - -


	15. Epilogue

Ok, so here it is the final chapter. Had to get it finished now that the deadline for my final coursework is less than 4 weeks away and I've yet to complete one single piece. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews and you never know once finals are out of the way another SVU story might grace this good website. So without further ado here is the final part of Good In The End...

- - -

Epilogue

Six months later

NYC – 10:30am

"Any word from Amy or Casey?" Elliot asked Olivia as he entered the office, it was the day the verdict in the Grant case was due and everyone had been on tenterhooks.

"Not since I saw the pair of them two days ago looking pretty tired." Olivia replied glancing at Amy's vacant chair, her mind drifting to the courtroom.

"How do you think they're holding up?" Elliot asked sitting down at his desk.

"I bet Casey's in a worse state than Amy, the last few months haven't been easy for them but Amy's come through it much stronger, they both deserve some good news."

"Well you better get going to court then, Donnelly called Jury's back." Fin announced putting his phone down.

"The moment of truth is upon us, fingers crossed." Olivia replied standing up and pulling on her jacket. Half an hour later the two detectives were in court as the verdict was read out.

- - -

Dublin – Ireland

5pm

"I love you with all my heart; you were patient and never pushed me. You've been my comfort through the darkest times, my saviour when all hopewas lost, you found me when no-one else could. You helped me see the light at the end of the tunnel to enable me to move on; I want to move forward at your side from now until forever. That's why in front of our family and friends I give you this ring as a sign of my love and pledge my future to you as your wife." Amy said sliding the wedding band on Jack's left hand her eyes glistening with happy tears and a huge smile on her face, at her side Casey in her role as maid of honour stood crying silent tears as was Jack when Amy placed the ring on his finger.

"My love for you is never ending, the only place I want to be is with you, we've been through the bad and now all we have to look forward to is the good times our life together will bring. My life is complete with you in it, that's why I give you this ring as a sign of my love and pledge me future to you as your husband." Jack smiled placing the ring on Amy's finger. Moments later the reverend told them they could kiss, they did to a round of applause at the exact moment across the Atlantic the verdict in the trial of Winston Grant was read out.

- - -

"Benson" Olivia answered her phone.

"Hey it's Casey, just wondering how things went today." Casey replied.

"Tell me about your day first, how did she look?" Olivia asked.

"Never seen her so beautiful, you'll be amazed when you see the photos, the dress was fantastic, and she looked so happy, I cried my eyes out through the entire ceremony."

"She deserves to be happy."

"So what was the verdict?"

"Guilty on all charges."

"Fantastic, perfect end to the perfect day." Casey beamed.

"Why did you catch the bouquet or something?" Olivia asked smiling over the phone.

"No, missed it, Cody caught it."

"Thought only women tried to catch it."

"Yeah but Amy never gave us a chance, he wound her up so she threw it at him, told her she looked like a girl." Casey laughed.

"I bet she looks different in a dress and a wedding dress too. So what's Dublin like?"

"Great, I said I'd eventually get her here for a visit, only she arrived a Novak and she'll be leaving a McAllister. Now I'm the only unmarried sister, but I think mum isn't too worried about it yet, Amy's going to be getting the grandkids talk soon I bet. In fact I might try to spur that one one to take the pressure off of me. But finally things are finally going right for her."

"I know, now go put the icing on the cake for her, send her our love from everyone here, and make sure you take plenty of photos." Olivia sighed part of her wishing she'd been able to go but none of the detectives had been able to attend, fortunately there was the party to look forward to when Amy returned.

"Oh don't worry I will, there are some lovely ones from last night too, Guinness does wonders when you want to find things out." Casey smiled over the phone.

"Please do tell."

"I now know the tattoo story and I bet if I'd have tried I could have gotten her to get another one last night." The group had decided to let Amy reveal the tattoo story to them instead of asking her for fear it would upset her.

"Sounds interesting."

"Yankee's emblem on her left hip, got it on her 21st traffic division took her out, got her drunk and dared her to get it done. That piece of information should keep Elliot happy."

"I think I'll make him wait, he was hoping she'd tell us at the hen party."

"I know, she was drinking like a fish yet we were the ones with a hang over the next morning, anyway I better go tell Amy the news, I'll see you next week."

"Sure have a drink for me, tell her we'll save the celebrations for when she's back from honeymoon."

"Will do, goodnight."

"To you maybe, it's not even lunchtime."

"Well it's 6pm here. Talk to you soon."

"Bye Casey."

- - -

Olivia went back to work and at the end of the evening Casey told Amy that her rapist was now behind bars. That night all three women to bed happy knowing that things had turned out exactly how they should have done. The bad guy was sent to prison and everyone else was able to get on with their lives, just how it should be done.

- - -

Corny ending but hey I'm a glass half full kind of girl.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Em x


End file.
